The Warners go to the dentist
by Wakko Warner 22
Summary: This is my first story I hope you enjoy. The Warners are going to the dentist. Will it be like any other day?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First off, I want to thank oneofakind05 for sharing your opinion. Thank you! Sorry the writing format is bad. Using a kindle.

It was that time again. Not the Wheel of Morality, so save your breath. Not Aunt Flo ladies, I know what you're thinking. Nope. This was when the Warner siblings had to go to the dentist.

Yakko dragged his siblings from underneath the bed and pulled them to the car.

"We don't want to go to the dentist Yakko!" cried Dot.

"Yeah! We brush our teeth every day! See?" Wakko and Dot smiled real big so Yakko could see.

"Well, maybe. But you still need to visit the dentist whether you like it or not." Wakko and Dot got away from Yakko and ran into the closet. Yakko sighed.

"Guys, do we need to go through this every time?" he asked.

"If it takes time away from the dentist, yes," said Dot. Yakko opened the door and grabbed his siblings. He brought them outside the water tower and into Dr. Scratchnsniff's car.

"Vhat took so long?" the p-schiatrist asked.

"Bonnie and Clyde over here were playing hard to get," said Yakko.

"We were trying hard not to go to the dentist," said Wakko.

"Yeah. And we would have gotten away with it too. If it weren't for our meddling brother!" Dot and Wakko glared at Yakko.

"Do you really think I want to go? I hate the dentist just as much as you do. I just handle it better."

"Yakko's right. You're growing up. You should be more vell behaved," said the doctor.

"We can be well behaved," said Dot.

"Yeah. We won't even talk." Wakko zipped his mouth closed.

"Boys," said Dot annoyed.

"Tell me about it," said Yakko. The car drove around a corner into a parking lot. The car door opened.

"We're here! Are you guys ready?" Yakko asked. No reply. He turned around. "Guys?" He found them hiding in the trunk.

"Come on guys. It will be fine. Maybe we''ll get to make someone our special friend," Yakko said with a grin.

Inside, Yakko was playing with his paddle ball, Wakko was making faces at the aquarium, and Dot was reading a magazine.

"Yakko Warner, it's your turn," said a hygienist.

"Watch and learn sibs," said Yakko as he bravely stepped inside the little room. Dot waved good bye as Wakko took off his hat in respect, for as far as they knew, he wasn't coming out.

So there is chapter one. Hope you liked it and sorry the chapter is small. It's a working progress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank you Rabbit '91 for telling me what you think. It really helps.

Yakko sat in the chair as the dentist came over.

"Hi there Yakko. Have you been brushing your teeth twice a day?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" Yakko asked suspiciously eyeing the room.

"Ha Ha. You're a bundle of jokes aren't you?"

"Yeah. It's a wonder I don't run out." The dentist slapped on his gloves and grabbed a little mirror.

"Now. Go ahead and say ahhh."

"Ehhhhhhhh..." he hesitated.

"No. Open your mouth."

"Well, you could have just said so."

"I did."

"Not very well you didn't." He opened his mouth and the dentist looked inside.

"Okay. Well, your teeth look fine. I'm going to have my assistant come in and clean your teeth. Then you'll be ready to go." The dentist left the room and a beautiful woman came in. Yakko's eyes were wide. Her hair covered her face and her back was turned.

"Hellooooooooo Nurse!" he shouted.

"Actually, I'm a hygienist," she said in a rather deep voice.

"Woah. You got a cold or something?" Yakko asked curiously.

"No. I'm as healthy as a duck." The woman turned around only to be revealed as a man, much to Yakko's dismay.

"Wait. I thought you were a-"

"Woman? Yeah. I get mistaken for one all the time. Can't imagine why. Well, time to brush your teeth!" The male-look-like-a-woman hygienist started brushing Yakko's teeth in a not so gentle manner.

After he was done, an exhausted Yakko Warner came out of the room and sat down on the couch.

"How was it?" Dot asked.

"Disappointing," Yakko said sadly. Before they had time to ask, the FEMALE hygienist came back.

"Wakko Warner, it's your turn." Wakko got up and waved goodbye.

"Don't forget me," he whispered, then walked into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wakko walked over to the chair as a different dentist came over.

"Take a seat there Wakko," said the dentist. Wakko looked around.

"But I already have my own seat, I don't need another one. Can you imagine what that would look like? And I don't know where it's been. Besides. I don't see any available."

"Just sit down." Wakko obeyed.

"Now. I'm just gonna look at your teeth and see if anything's wrong okay?"

"Is it gonna hurt?" Wakko asked.

"No, no. Not a bit. But if you still feel anxious, my friend can come and assist you." Just then, out of the closet came a clown.

"CLOWN!" Wakko shouted. He pulled out a mallet and hit the clown.

"Now, now Wakko. Calm down. He's not gonna hurt you."

That's what he WANTS you to think," said Wakko.

"Put the mallet down Wakko. Before somebody gets hurt."

"Let's hope that clown ALREADY got hurt."

"Can I just look at your teeth?" the dentist asked.

"Sure," said Wakko happily ad he threw the mallet beside him. He opened his mouth and the dentist looked inside.

"Hmmmm. Looks like you have a cavity," the dentist concluded.

"What's a cavity?" asked Wakko.

"It's a hole in your tooth," said the dentist.

"Oh dear. I hope nobody falls in," said Wakko.

"Don't worry. It's tiny. We''ll have it fixed in no time," said the dentist as he pulled out a huge drill. Wakko's eyes went wide as he gripped the arms of the chair.

"Don't worry little puppy boy. Clowny the clowning around clown Will be here to keep you company!" said the clown. Wakko screamed.

*If you ever saw the episode "Potty Emergency", when Wakko ran out of the gas station, that's how he's screaming.*

Dot and Yakko waited patiently for their brother. Wakko came out stumbling and running into things.

"Wakko, are you okay?" asked Dot.

"What happened in there?" asked Yakko. Wakko fell flat on his face on the floor.

"Dot Warner? Your turn deary," the hygienist said. Dot stood up and gulped.

"Well, I guess it's my turn," she said as she nervously walked in the room. She hardly knew what to expect!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry, but I forgot to put on a disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN ANIMANIACS! Thank you for reading! I wish I had free cookies to give you. Nevermind.

Dot sat down on the chair and looked around. Her eyes met with another dentist, this one being female.

"How are we doing on this fine day?" she asked.

"I'm okay, but I don't know about you," Dot answered. The dentist smiled.

"Just being your cute self today, huh?"

"Yeah. I get that all the time." Dot smiled.

"Well, let's see if we can do something about your teeth. But first, we have to look at them." Music popped out of nowhere.

"Oh no," Dot sighed.

_Look look at your teeth_

_Pearly whites pulled from their sheath_

_Brush away all the plaque_

_Brush the top, the front, the back _

"Great song. But if you don't mind, I'd rather you not."

"Nonsense. Singing is the best medicine."

"Isn't it laughter?"

"You can't sing if you're laughing."

_Singing is a beautiful thing_

_Oh how I love to sing_

_If you Will join me please_

_And I Will give you cottage cheese_

"Thanks, but no thanks. Are we done yet?" Dot asked.

Yep. Just one last thing." The dentist pulled out a CD.

"Here. You can listen to me sing even when you're at home."

"Why would I want to?"

"That's a good question!"

_Why, why a great question _

_It's my abnormal obsession _

_Ask again I might just die_

_My favorite word is the letter why_

"Ahhh!" Dot yelled. She threw the CD away and ran out the room. Her brothers we're waiting for her.

"Dot? What's wrong?" asked Yakko.

"Was there a big scary clown?" asked Wakko.

"Worse! A big scary dentist! And she sings nonstop!"

"We'd better get out of here!" yelled Yakko. The three of them ran out of the office and into Scratchnsniff's car.

"Vhat is the big hurry?" he asked.

" There is no time for stupid questions! Step on it!" shouted Wakko. The doctor put the pedal to the cold, hard metal and he drove all the way back to the water tower.

The Warners jumped out and ran up the tower. They opened the door and ran inside.

The next morning, Yakko grabbed his siblings from underneath the bed.

"Guys! Come out from under there. The dentist may have been bad, but the doctor is sure to be better."

"Says you!" shouted Dot. Yakko pulled them out and into Scrathnsniff's car. They walked in. There they saw the he-she hygienist, Clowny the clowning around clown, and Barnella the singing dentist.

"Nooooooo!" they all shouted.

"What are the chances?" Yakko cried.

_Ohhhhhh chances are choices that you make _

_You can succeed or make a mistake_

_Be careful or you can lose your life_

_Or take the chance of upsetting your wife_

"Ahhhhhh!" Dot yelled.

The end.


End file.
